Matareyes
by Brujhah
Summary: Jaime es capturado y Dany,como reina,exige que pague por sus crímenes,pero el Matareyes pide juicio por combate,nadie responde al desafío aún cuando Tyrion ofrece todo el Oro de la Roca.Un desconocido acepta,una moza fuerte y fea.Spoilers Festin y Dance.
1. Chapter 1

**Matareyes**

El Matareyes esperaba mucho de la gente de Desembarco del Rey como para exigir semejante juicio. Ahora que ella se encontraba en el trono, difícilmente habría caballero alguno que se dignara a defender su _"honor"._ Daenerys bajó la vista al gnomo, estaba atribulado, era su hermano y la sangre los unía. Desconfiaba de él, pero sabía que era un ser justo, ella misma habría tratado de hacer algo por Viserys de haberle visto en semejante situación.

_"Pero dejé que Drogo le coronara"_

No, era diferente. Viserys había amenazado a su hijo, volteó la vista y la fijó en Viseryon, ahí recostado tras el trono de hierro viendo todo impasible y calmado. No era como Viserys, aún cuando lo nombrara en su honor y ella tampoco lo era, aún cuando llevara su misma sangre y así como ella el gnomo también era todo lo contrario al Matareyes… ahora también deberían decir reinas aunque Cersei Lannister nunca pudo ser una verdadera reina, había llegado del brazo del Usurpador y sus hijos eran de su hermano, ninguno de los pequeños príncipes eran herederos al trono.

Los crímenes de Jaime Lannister iban mucho más allá del asesinato de su padre el Rey Aerys II. Había lanzado a Bran Stark desde una torre con la esperanza de que muriera, atacó a traición a Eddard Stark, junto a Roose Bolton habían planeado la Boda Roja, en la cual Robb y Catelyn Stark fueron traicionados y asesinados. Cuando le relataran aquél acontecimiento un escalofrío le recorrió la espina; hace muchos años y antes de regresar a Poniente ella lo había visto en el palacio de arena de Los Eternos; el muchacho y la cabeza de lobo suplicante le observaron, solo después conoció su significado. Y a pesar del rencor que desde niña sintiera por los perros del Usurpador fue Ser Barristan quién la sacó de su error. Lord Eddard había llegado demasiado tarde para evitar el saqueo, se enemistó con el Usurpador por el asesinato de los hijos de Elia y era quizás el más decente de los perros de Robert Baratheon.

_"Pero aún así lo ejecutaron por traición... El Bastardo del Matareyes" _

Pero ¿De que extrañarse? Jaime era hijo de Tywin Lannister y esa simiente ya venía podrida desde antes, el mismo Tywin había entregado los cuerpos de los hijos de Raeghar envueltos en capas rojas al Usurpador y su hijo, Joffrey, había sido un mounstro.

¿De que se extrañaba?

Vyserion siseó tras ella, el dragón cubría toda la retaguardia del trono de Hierro, su cola pálida se extendía varios metros en el salón escondida tras los pilares de piedra, su cuello sobresalía por la derecha del trono obstaculizando el paso de los sirvientes. El gnomo apoyó una mano con cuidado cerca del hocico de Vyserion, era extraño, sus dragones siempre habían sido hostiles hacia cualquiera menos ella, de un solo mordisco podría tragarse al gnomo pero este no le temía y su dragón se mostraba más que amigable con aquél pequeño hombre. Pero era el hermano del Matareyes, cuando volvió la vista hacia este admitía que aún encadenado y golpeado, como estaba, lucía regio. Era alto y la maraña de cabellos rubios, si bien lucían podridos y sucios no apagaban en nada la intensidad de su mirada.

Bajó los escalones con tranquilidad, sobrepaso la barrera que la guardia real hacia y colocándose al lado de Ser Barristan habló:

— Supongo que ahora vuestro nombre será cambiado a Matareinas… Matareyes — Jaime movió un hombro como tratando de acomodarse algo inexistente sobre este. Le fastidiaba a Dany verlo tan tranquilo, tan calmado. Debería estar temblando, dispuesto a arrodillarse ante ella.

— El populacho es aburrido — contestó con indolencia, Daenerys alzó el mentón ante la provocación pero no se dejó arrastrar por esta.

— Así que habéis pedido un juicio por combate — Jaime asintió.

— Es la única manera en la cual obtendré justicia — Dany rió.

— Vos no merecéis tanto… pero las leyes de poniente no las he dictado yo — Jaime rió también, gesto que enfureció a la pequeña Reina — ¿De que os reís? — interrogó con voz tensa, inmediatamente el Matareyes quiso ocultarla, quizás para enfadarla más.

— A su majestad no le gustara saberlo — contestó, Dany estaba acostumbrada a que se burlaran de ella solo por ser una niña o por parecer una, nadie la creía capaz de gobernar, que le dijeran eso a la gente de Mereen o Yunkai o a cualquiera de los que se encontraban en las ciudades libres más allá del mar estrecho, que se lo dijeran a sus Jinetes de Sangre a aquellos que la llamaban Madre, La que no Arde. Como respuesta a esto, uno de sus jinetes se acercó, pero Dany extendió la mano impidiéndoselo, al mismo tiempo escuchó las campanas de su cabello tintinear.

Aquella mañana cuando supo que el Matareyes había sido encontrado y llevado ante su presencia se hizo arreglar con sumo cuidado, quería que ese Lannister la viera en toda su magnificencia; con la corona del dragón Tricéfalo sobre su cabeza y las campanitas que indicaban todas sus victorias adornando su cabello. Ella podía aguantar lo que fuera.

— El Matareyes habla con prudencia — dijo entonces el gnomo con frialdad, si quería que su hermano se ahorrara el corte de su lengua no había sabido hacerlo, así como indico que Jaime Lannister hablaba con prudencia, él careció de ella.

— Hablad — ordenó Dany bajando un par de escalones más y notando por primera vez el muñón al final del brazo derecho, que sin embargo estaba encadenado.

— Vuestro padre dijo lo mismo… — habló Jaime — el día en que frío vivo a Rickard Stark en su armadura — un barullo ensordecedor se alzó en todo el salón.

— Mi Reina, no es necesario que escuchéis esto — dijo Ser Barristan.

— ¿Le corto la lengua Khalessi? — dijo Rakharo en el áspero lenguaje dhrotaki, Dany negó.

— Ninguna de las mentiras que digáis Matareyes pueden afectarme, al parecer nadie en Poniente es capaz de vislumbrar todo lo que soy…

— Yo no miento — le cortó en seco Jaime — lástima que Ser Barristan no halla estado aquí ese día — el Matareyes giró arrogante hacia el resto de la corte — pero todos saben que es verdad... **— **su voz se apagó de pronto cuándo su carcelero tiró de la cadena que le sujetaba el cuello. Dany fijó la vista en el jefe de su guardia, este le miró a los ojos e imperceptivamente asintió.

— No utilizaréis a mis caballeros para vuestro beneficio Matareyes — dijo acercándose aún más y plantándole cara.

— No son vuestros caballeros, Su Majestad — agregó Jaime desafiante — son la guardia real y protegen al rey

— ¡Que soy yo!

— … Y cuando vos no estéis protegerán a otro rey, yo protegí a vuestro padre

— ¡Le traicionasteis! — Vyserion alzó la magnifica cabeza y gruñó.

— … Y después al Rey Robert

— ¡El era un Usurpador!

— Selmy también le protegió

— Pero ahora me protege a mi — Jaime ladeó otra insolente sonrisa que le obligó a abofetearle.

— Eso comprueba mi punto — Daenerys retrocedió ofuscada, había caído en el juego de ese hombre, se acercó a Vyserion y le acaricio bajo el mentón. Se obligó a calmarse, no podía caer nuevamente ante las palabras de aquél hombre, tantos años odiandole...

— Decís que no mentís… — dijo recobrando la calma — Entonces contestad ¿Por qué mataste a mi padre? — Jaime alzó el mentón en un ademán orgulloso.

Dany volteó hacia el gnomo, hace tiempo atrás también le había interrogado pero este le juró que no conocía los motivos de su hermano.

"_Pudo haberlo obligado mi padre"_ dijo _"O quizás era el momento para finiquitar la guerra o sencillamente buscaba la gloria"_

¿Buscaba la gloria traicionando su juramento? No era de extrañar aquella simiente Lannister estaba podrida, en esos mismos instantes se plantaba orgulloso frente a ella como si nada malo hubiera hecho en su vida.

— Aún no habéis contestado Matareyes — dijo con más calma, sentándose en el trono de Hierro. Le vio titubear, bajó la vista, no sabía si avergonzado o que, esperaba que fuera avergonzado.

— Vuestro padre estaba loco… iba a quemar la ciudad con fuego Valyrio — dijo cuando nadie esperaba que lo hiciera, nuevamente la sala estalló en gritos y barullos — ¡Pero no solo lo maté a él! ¡Oh, No! — gritó Jaime — ¡También di muerte a Rossart…! ¡El rey loco iba convertir Desembarco del Rey en una pira funeraria! — Dany sentía como algo pesado pasaba por su garganta y se arrastraba hasta sus entrañas. Mientras que la guardia de la ciudad trataba de contener a la gente en el salón. Dany alzó la cabeza y miró con frialdad a su alrededor, Selmy se lo había dicho, aunque no con esas palabras, era difícil aceptarlo sobre todo cuando por años Viserys le contara todas aquellas historias en las cuales su familia era la victima de la traición, es cierto que les hicieron cosas horribles pero Aerys también había sido un rey cruel.

— Rakharo — habló con fría calma sin mirar al dhrotaki, este se acercó y se inclinó frente a ella.

— Khaleesi.

— Tu serás mi campeón.

— Como ordenéis sangre de mi sangre — con un gesto de su mano se adelantó Missandei y con su melódica y fuerte voz habló:

— ¿Hay alguien que quiera defender a Ser Jaime Lannister, el Matareyes? — mayor fue el murmullo generalizado, así como las risas y las palabras de burla.

Dany observó a su alrededor, nadie salía, fue cuando el gnomo se adelantó.

— ¡Cien Mil Dragones de oro por un campeón para el Matareyes! — Dany fijó la vista en Tyrion quién se volteó hacia ella y se encogió de hombros, uno de sus jinetes iba por él cuando ella nuevamente lo detuvo.

— Si hubierais dejado a vuestro hermano de lado, os hubiera enviado de vuelta a Roca Casterly — el gnomo se inclinó hacia ella.

— Sois muy justa majestad — Dany pensó que no hubiera dicho lo mismo de saber que lo hubiera enviado de vuelta sin cabeza. Sin embargo con todo y la oferta nadie se movió.

— ¡Quinientos mil!

— Vas a dejar a los Lannister sin dinero si sigues así Tyrion — dijo Jaime esbozando una sonrisa.

— No les caerá mal un poco de humildad — contestó este, también riendo pero lleno de desazón.

— ¡El titulo de caballero, tierras y un millon de dragones de oro! — gritó nuevamente el gnomo, pero aún así nadie contestó.

— No tengo todo el día Lord Lannister — dijo Dany fríamente y con gesto aburrido, aunque se sentía conmovida.

— ¡My Lords! — se escuchó entonces desde el fondo del salón, obligando a toda la multitud a girar para ver al recién llegado, era alto y de contextura gruesa no era posible ver su rostro ya que lo cubría una capucha ajada y sucia, parecía un bandido. Era adecuado, un titulo, tierras y dinero para lo que parecía ser un mercenario, quién defendía a un traidor asesino.

Dany no le reconoció, nadie en la corte lo hizo, el hombre se acercó al estrado pasando del Matareyes y sin mirarle. Cuando estuvo frente a la guardia real se descubrió el rostro, una cicatriz le recorría toda la mejilla derecha a un rostro basto y largo, como el de una vaca, tenía el cuello grueso aunque la mirada tranquila y bella.

— ¡Yo seré el campeón de Ser Jaime Lannister! — declaró. Dany odiaba cuando lo llamaban Ser, Missandei lo había hecho, pero solo por ignorancia este hombre tal vez buscaba ofuscarla. Alzó la vista entonces hacia el Matareyes y notó que estaba pálido, sorprendido y por primera vez desde que entrara a la corte encadenado y golpeado, asustado.

— ¡¿Os habéis vuelto loca Moza? — gritó visiblemente molesto, solo entonces Daenerys supo que se trataba de una mujer.

**Ѽ**

Jaime no era capaz de entender lo que el dhotraki decía, aunque imaginaba a que venía su reclamo, el mismo se había adelantado, olvidando al guardia que sujetaba su cadena y que de un solo tirón le obligó retroceder haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Brienne siquiera se digno a devolverle la mirada.

— ¿Quién sois? — preguntó la pequeña reina, haciendo callar con un gesto al dothraki, Brienne hincó la rodilla y agachó la cabeza.

— Brienne de Tarth su majestad.

— ¿Es esto una broma Lady de Tarth? — preguntó Ser Barristan a la moza, no era posible para Jaime el ver el gesto de esta, pero supuso que se tensaba al escuchar el Lady junto a su nombre.

— Nada más en serio Ser — contestó ella alzando la cabeza, Jaime fijó la vista en su hermano quién estaba tan extrañado como todos dentro de la corte.

— ¡Tyrion! — llamó logrando que este le mirara — ¡Es un juego de parte de esta moza… no la quiero como mi campeón! — declaró. Tanto la pequeña reina, como la moza y gran parte del consejo voltearon hacia él.

— ¿Ahora sois vos el que bromea Matareyes? Llevaos a esta mujer de aquí — ordenó. Cuando uno de la guardia se dispuso a acercarse a la moza, no fue difícil para Brienne el soltarse y desarmarlo obligando a los dothrakis presentes así como a la guardia real a sacar sus espadas, Jaime ladeó una sonrisa; si, seguía tan testaruda como recordaba.

— Ya basta moza… — ordenó Jaime.

— Silencio Ser — le contestó esta.

"_Sigue siendo una vaca testaruda"_

No podía ver el rostro su rostro pero estaba seguro de que tenía en ella ese gesto terco e hinchado.

— My reina — dijo nuevamente inclinándose y dejando la espada de lado — nadie ha querido pelear por Ser Jaime...

— No le llamaréis Ser en mi presencia… este hombre es una vergüenza para el titulo

— Como queráis majestad, pero escuchadme antes

— ¿Antes de que? ¿Antes de ordenar a mis jinetes se sangre sacaros de este lugar?

— Los perderéis alteza — Jaime notó como Tyrion esbozaba una sonrisa — Y estaréis dando la razón a Ser… perdón Majestad a Jaime, estaréis dando la razón a Jaime — hasta ese momento Jaime había olvidado lo extraño que sonaba su nombre en la voz de la moza.

— No caigáis en su juego Majestad — dijo él.

— El Matareyes tiene razón Khaleesi, esta mujer esta jugando con vos… — el dhotraki fijó una vista con desprecio y asco en la moza — no hay honor alguno en vencer a una mujer

— ¿Le negaréis entonces el juicio por combate a Jaime? — preguntó la moza, aún inclinada.

— ¡Brienne moza estúpida! — se adelantó, aunque nuevamente el guardia que lo sujetaba con una cadena por el cuello le hizo retroceder.

Eran extrañas las sensaciones que en ese momento le invadían. Desde que apretara el cuello de Cersei hasta que esta dejara de respirar, había pensado en unirse a ella de inmediato, era lo que rezaban ambos _"Nacidos juntos y muertos juntos"_ o al menos no hubiera dudado en hacerlo cuando aún amaba a su hermana, al asesinarla comprobó que ni siquiera el exilio, al cual ella lo condenó con la excusa de recuperar el reino para Tommen, había servido para olvidar sus afrentas, no aquellas que iban de la mano con sus bofetadas, si no que al simple hecho de no haberle esperado. Cersei nunca le perteneció, aunque ella le convenciera de lo contrario. Había sido de Robert, de Lancel, de Kettleblack… y quizás de cuantos más.

Muy en contra de lo que el mundo pensara, Jaime conocía sus lealtades y habiéndose codeado con lo mejor y lo peor del reino, para su sorpresa, entendió que aquellos que estaban a la luz eran los más predispuestos a perderse en la oscuridad, mientras que esos que vivían en las sombras buscaban con desesperación el tocar algo de luz; Tyrion y ahora la moza. Era una ironía que se le condenara por el asesinato de su hermana, ese juicio debería llevarse a cabo en Roca Casterly donde Tyrion era señor, pero estaban ahí frente al Trono de Hierro contestando ante la pequeña reina, que se había cogido a aquella excusa con el solo fin de hacerle pagar por la muerte de Aerys. Rey, que él, había jurado proteger.

Pero hace mucho que no sentía la misma _"vergüenza"_ que lo acompañara desde que le rajara la garganta al Rey Loco, ahora eran daños _"inferiores"_ los que le hacían bajar la vista lleno de culpa, el pequeño de los Stark, la loba que jamás pudo encontrar, sus hijos, a los que no podía proteger. El León y el Lobo había luchado, el León había exterminado al Lobo y ahora el Dragón estaba tragándose uno a uno a los leones restantes. Lo capturaron cuando decidió ir por Myrcella a Dorne, una vez que la pequeña Reina tomo posesión del trono cada uno de los Baratheons restantes fueron encerrados, se decía que Tommen estaba a salvo, que era bien alimentado y cuidado todo gracias a Tyrion desde luego. Pero Myrcella estaba en tierra de nadie, ya no era heredera al trono y al ser una Lannister podría ser entregada a la Reina de los Dragones como ser protegida, todo dependía del ánimo del príncipe Oberyn pero Jaime no se daría por seguro, por lo menos en aquél momento en el cual su hija solo tenía a los Lannister de apoyo.

Aquello le resultaba digno de vergüenza, al fin de cuentas eran los más inocentes en todo aquello a diferencia de Aerys, a diferencia de Rossart. Pero ahora algo parecido a una infinita gratitud nacía haciéndole sentirse incómodo; hacia Tyrion, hacia la moza estúpida que arriesgaba su vida por él. Pero el dejarla sería volver a sentir vergüenza y rabia, la rabia que le consumió y desapareció junto al último respiro que Cersei diera en este mundo. No podía permitir que aquella muchacha se dejara matar solo por no abandonarle.

— ¡Jamás podréis derrotar al dhotraki moza estúpida! ¡Haréis que nos maten a los dos! — gritó nuevamente.

Tyrion y Ser Barristan hablaban con la pequeña reina, mientras esta le miraba fijamente que mirara todo lo que quisiera no se callaría solo por que si.

— Vuelve mejor a tu isla moza, acá no eres necesaria

— ¡Ser guardad silencio! — ordenó harta.

— ¿Qué buscas con esto? ¿Lograr fama? Se seáis estúpida moza, nadie recordara a una torpe mujer que se quiso hacer pasar por caballero… ¡para salvar el culo del Matareyes! ¡¿Creéis que vuestro padre estará orgulloso cuando ese dhotraki os corte las tetas y se las envié para honrar la piedra en que vivís?

— ¡Silencio! — exclamó entonces la reina colocándose de pie y acercándose a ella, pero sin quitarle la vista de encima — ¿Es eso lo que pensáis Matareyes? La única persona que se ha dignado a luchar por vos ¿No es más que una moza estúpida a vuestro ojos? — Jaime fijó la vista en la pequeña reina.

— De no creerlo, no lo habría dicho su majestad

— Sois despreciable… — dijo la reina, la moza volteó hacia él, sabía que era lo que estaba recordando; todas las veces en que ella había dicho las mismas palabras y así mismo él recordó todas las_"otras"_ veces en que ella le ayudó: cuando bajo la amenaza de Vargo Hoat le había instado a vivir, cuando le ayudó a vestirse en Harrenhal, ya que él, entorpecido por su reciente _"tullidez"_ era incapaz de manejarse con la izquierda. No, no podía dejarla esta vez, no era un oso pero a diferencia de esa ocasión él no estaría ahí para volver sobre sus pasos y salvarla — lady Brienne colocaos de pie — interrumpió la pequeña reina sus ideas, la moza obedeció — Cruzando el Mar Estrecho se puede encontrar la ciudad de Pentos, la cual es constantemente visitada por los Khals y sus respectivos Khalasar, venden esclavos y son llamados señores de los caballos, para ellos — y fijo la vista en Rakharo — la única humillación que existe es ser derrotados en combate, cuando eso ocurre se cortan las campanas que se trenzan en el cabello — Jaime notó las que llevaba colgadas en los cabellos de plata, ya que la pequeña reina las hizo sonar — cuando era una niña me trasforme en su Khaleesi por que mi sol y estrellas me eligió como su Luna — Vyserion alzó nuevamente la cabeza y dilato las fosas nasales — la tradición decía que al morir Khal Drogo debía unirme a un Khalasar compuesto solo por las viejas del Dosh Khaleen a los pies de la Madre de la Montañas, en vez de eso me volví la madre de los Dragones y me llaman la que no arde — miró entonces a Jaime — Como la Madre de los Dragones, La que no Arde y legitima reina del Trono de Hierro ordeno que sea esta mujer quién defienda al Matareyes, ya que nadie quiere hacerlo pues él ha exigido un juicio por combate — volvió nuevamente la vista a Rakharo — Sangre de mi sangre… — habló casi con dulzura en el áspero lenguaje dothraki — tomareis a esta mujer por caballero y lucharéis con ella con valor y fuerza, recordad que es de poniente al igual que vuestra Khalessi — Jaime vio la tensión en los músculos del dhotraki, que sin embargo aceptó sin replicar nada más.

— ¡Entonces yo seré mi propio campeón…! — gritó Jaime — ¡No necesito a esta mujer!

— A nadie le interesa complaceros Matareyes — la pequeña reina hizo un gesto a su guardia y este le golpeó tras las rodillas para obligarle a inclinarse y arrastrándole comenzó a sacarle de la sala.

— ¡Tyrion! ¡No la dejes! ¡Esta loca, no podrá vencer! — gritó y opuso resistencia, tanta como pudo, hasta que las grandes puertas se cerraron tras él.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA:_**

_1.- Tyrion como parte del consejo real bajo el mando de Daenerys es posible, ahora entrego los datos:_

_a) En el capitulo mostrado por Martin correspondiente a Danza, del cual Tyrion es el protagonista se le da a entender a este que hay un heredero mayor que Tommen, y con más derecho que Myrcella, todos sabemos que se trata de Daenerys, además Tyrion esta escondido en la casa de Iliryo, amigo y antiguo protector de los hermanos Targaryen_

_b) No creo que Dany, al conocerlo si es que llega a hacerlo lo decapite o le haga pagar por los crímenes de Jaime o Tywin, además durante la guerra Tyrion era demasiado joven para siquiera participar._

_c) Esto es más egoísta, pero siento debilidad por el personaje, así que si quiero que Dany se enamore y casé con él simplemente lo hago, pero no sería realista, así que solo lo dejo como miembro del consejo real._

_En fin, espero les guste y halla quedado todo mucho más claro._

_Obviamente espero reviews, y les adelanto que habrá continuación._


	2. Chapter 2

**Matareyes II**

Le cedieron una gran e iluminada celda, no era la primera vez. Hace un tiempo cuando llegara con Jaime a Desembarco del Rey también le habían encerrado a espera de que Ser Loras le interrogara con respecto a la muerte de Lord Renly.

Una mueca de pena se asomó en su rostro cuando lo recordó. Todo lo ocurrido en ese tiempo prácticamente le hizo olvidar al primer hombre del cual se enamoró. Se le tensaron los músculos de la mejilla, que habían sido recosidos por Thoros de Myr, y debió masajearse hasta la base del cuello para que dejaran de doler. Apestaba y lo sabía pero no le importaba, un baño en aquél momento era una preocupación ridícula. El dhrotaki que se enfrentaría a ella le preocupaba, su mirada le daba escalofríos, todo el cortejo real con sus Inmaculados; severos capaces de matarse por una orden, los soldados de la arpía de Yunkai que había seguido a la pequeña reina junto a sus dragones, todos ellos, tan extraños y extravagantes le daban escalofríos.

Pero ella era tan hermosa.

Con la llegada de su Khalasar se había impuesto en todos los reinos de Poniente. Sus dragones sirvieron para ello, Brienne solo había visto al que se encontraba en la corte con ella. Pero se hablaban atrocidades con respecto a Rhaego y al diablo negro llamado Drogon. Para muchos había sido obvia la forma en que Lanza del Sol se había puesto al lado de la pequeña reina. Pero cuando esas noticias se conocieron en el norte, donde ella estaba perdida, un aire de alivio llenó el corazón de todos aquellos con los que conversó.

Y no había sido por mera especulación, ahí donde la Targaryen iba, los ejércitos se rendían e hincaban la rodilla aliviados de que alguien viniera a poner fin a la cruenta guerra que llevaba años desatándose. Sin duda que aquellos que se habían levantado contra los Targaryen en la rebelión de Jon Arryn fueron un poco más difíciles de convencer, hasta que claro vieron a los dragones. Fue en ese preciso momento en que nadie se atrevió a ir contra Daenerys Targaryen, en parte por ser la heredera legitima de Aerys, en parte por el ejército ¿Y cómo no? Los dragones que le escoltaban.

A Brienne le bastó verla para saber cuánta fortaleza tenía esa pequeña tras ella. Los Dhotrakis le obedecían sin duda alguna, los ojos de Ser Barristan brillaban de orgullo cuando hablaba con ella. Y para su gran sorpresa; era bondadosa, no hubo asco en su mirada cuando le habló y le trató como a un verdadero caballero, además tenía al hermano de Jaime entre los suyos, lo que denotaba justicia de su parte.

Aquella idea levantó su ánimo, si era capaz de vencer al dothraki, Jaime sería libre y viviría.

No había dado con Sansa que era la misión que le había encargado Jaime y cuando quiso entregar "_Juardajuramentos"_ a Lady Corazón de Piedra esta le rechazó. Ahora la espada estaba ahí frente a ella, verdadero acero Valyrio. Se sentía indigna de llevar la espada de los Stark, cuando pensaba en ellos, pensaba en Lady Catelyn, en el Rey del Norte que para ella siempre sería El Joven Lobo. Solo una vez había visto a su reina, Lady Jayne y le parecía una niñita tan endeble y frágil.

¿Qué habrían hecho los Lannister con ella?

Al parecer Lord Tywin siempre fue un hombre cruel, aunque Jaime también lo era pero a su modo también era bueno, incluso cortés y hablaba bien de su hermano pequeño. Y en varias ocasiones mostró interés por sus conocidos, incluso por ella. Valía la pena luchar por él, él le había salvado con el oso ahora era su turno.

Sonó entonces la puerta de la celda y con el estruendo de sus goznes dieron paso a una extensa sombra de la cual, sin embargo, salió un pequeño hombre. No tenía nariz y rengueaba al caminar. Brienne fijó de inmediato la vista en sus ojos; uno brillaba, el otro le parecía opaco y sin vida quizás era de vidrio.

Tyrion notó que la muchacha trataba de descifrar la diferencia entre ambos y tras una sutil reverencia que ella correspondió habló;

— Uno es verde, sin embargo, el otro salió tan defectuoso como yo y es negro… — Brienne asintió con calma.

— Lamento haber sido tan descarada mi señor, no fue mi intención incomodaros… — Tyrion sonrió y Brienne no le apartó los ojos de la cara como usualmente ocurría con todos.

— No os preocupéis por ello, My lady… quizás sea yo quién finalmente os termine incomodando y si es así, podría decir que realmente es mi intención — Brienne le lanzó una mirada llena de desconfianza y Tyrion pudo notar lo seguros y bellos que eran sus ojos, pero sin duda estaba cansada. Fuera cual fuera el viaje que realizara para llegar ahí había desgastado si no su mente, su vista.

— Lucís cansada… My lady — aventuró, la muchacha solo asintió cerrando los ojos con pausados movimientos a Tyrion se le hizo difícil entender porque.

El juicio a Jaime le recordaba el que enfrentara cuando se le acusó de asesinar a Joffrey. En donde, literalmente, los nervios le habían reventado el estómago, le intrigaba que ella se viera tan calmada, en esa ocasión solo la Víbora Roja había salido en su defensa y por razones bastante personales. Por lo que mantenía bastante dudas sobre esta muchacha y el interés que tenía en defender a Jaime, es cierto que había aparecido cuando el expusiera su mejor oferta pero fue la reacción de Jaime la que le sorprendió a todas luces quería proteger a la muchacha y ciertamente se conocían desde antes. Era eso lo que buscaba averiguar cuándo y en qué circunstancias lo hicieron, quizás ella estaba enamorada de él. Pero que Jaime correspondiera ese sentimiento era completamente ridículo.

Nadie amaba a los feos y eso él lo sabía.

— Quizás os gustaría tomar un baño… — ofreció nuevamente, con movimientos pausados Brienne negó.

— Decidme por favor mi señor que deseáis… — Tyrion sonrió aunque la muchacha no le miró.

— Satisfacer mi curiosidad My Lady — y si bien Brienne no le ofreció asiento alguno, Tyrion se acercó a la mesa que tenía los restos de una exigua cena. Frunció el ceño, quizás la pequeña reina había ordenado aquello con la intención de que la muchacha no recuperara sus fuerzas, volvió entonces tras sus pasos y ordenó al guardia que le trajera su cena. Luego dirigió una mirada a Dany y sin esperar que esta alzara el mentón se adentró nuevamente en la celda de la moza, dejando esta vez la puerta entreabierta.

— Supongo que tenéis dudas del por que...

— No podríais ser más exacta My lady — contestó volviendo a tomar asiento — espero no os moleste que tome mi cena acá — Brienne negó y por un momento le pareció a Tyrion que era como una niña obediente —… pero antes quisiera saber cosas de vos ¿Os molesta?

— No mi señor — contestó, pero se guardó para sí el resto de su respuesta. Tyrion notó el gesto y realmente no le importó, era una muchacha demasiado transparente para estar relacionada con Jaime de una manera tan oscura como lo sería ser su amante. Además y eso lo podía afirmar, Jaime jamás había tenido más ojos que para su hermana, que comparada con esta muchacha era la doncella en persona.

— Podéis preguntar lo que queráis — finalizó Brienne con un gesto abatido. Que en cierto sentido le dio a entender a Tyrion que la muchacha se estaba preparando para la muerte.

— No es obligación que contestéis My lady— fue entonces cuando Brienne fijó esta vez la vista en él con real molestia. Y ante aquellos ojos tan cándidos Tyrion lo notó de inmediato.

— ¡Dejad de llamarme así! — exigió y algo pareció aclararse en la cabeza de Tyrion.

— Lamento si os moleste… m-y…

— Moza… — cortó secamente — con eso bastara…

— ¿No es acaso un poco bajo para vuestro rango? Hasta donde sé sois la única heredera de Tarth

— Si — cortó nuevamente — una lástima… pero creo mi señor — continuó ya más calmada — ¿Qué queríais preguntarme algo? — Tyrion asintió sintiéndose, momentáneamente, compadecido hacia la muchacha.

— ¿Cuál es vuestra edad? — preguntó al descuido, Brienne pareció meditarlo.

— Creo que veinte o veintiuno… tal vez veintidós…

— ¿Qué os pasó en el rostro?

— Caí en una emboscada y un sujeto me arrancó parte de esta de una mordida…— Tyrion fijó la vista en la puerta entreabierta, esperaba que Daenerys de la Tormenta estuviera husmeando de manera eficiente. La calma con la cual la muchacha entregaba sus respuestas no hacía más que extrañarle. Decididamente no era una chiquilla común.

— ¿Qué os llevó a caer en semejante emboscada?

— Buscaba a Sansa Stark— aquella respuesta sobresaltó a Tyrion, aún según las leyes de poniente seguía casado con Sansa mas con todo lo ocurrido prácticamente lo había olvidado.

— ¿Fue por mi padre o por alguna recompensa de la reina? — en aquella ocasión Dany se acercó aún más a la puerta, haciendo un gesto de silencio al guardia que aún se mantenía ahí. Este solo asintió.

— No, Ser Jaime…

"_Ser Jaime ¿Por qué ahora lo trata con tanta indiferencia?"_

— …me encargó que la alejara de la reina, puesto que esta la culpaba... junto a vos del asesinato del Rey Joffrey— Brienne alzó la vista y miró fijamente al gnomo —... dijo que entre Matareyes tenían de ayudarse — Tyrion sonrió entendiendo la indirecta de la muchacha y aun si no se lo hubieran dicho. Jamás dejaría a su hermano morir así como así, por otro lado si lograba que la muchacha con su relato cambiara la imagen que la pequeña reina tenía sobre Jaime, quizás sería más benevolente cuando la moza perdiera el combate.

Nuevamente la entrada de la celda sonó con mayor fuerza y dio paso a dos guardias con tres criadas cada una de ellas extendió sobre la pequeña mesa los alimentos, acomodándolos lo mejor que se pudo. Brienne desvió la vista, sinceramente no le interesaba, siquiera sentía hambre.

Una vez que el servicio se hubo retirado volvió la vista sobre la moza y sirvió una copa de zumo. Con dificultad se acercó a ella y le extendió la copa.

Nuevamente Brienne le lanzó una mirada llena de desconfianza.

— ¿Me habéis escuchado en la corte no es así? — preguntó, Brienne asintió — pues os he apostado tierras, un titulo que ciertamente no necesitáis y un millón de Dragones de oro … lo que es en sí gran parte de la herencia que le correspondería a mi hermano, lamentablemente nadie más los acepto… teniendo aquellos _"insignificantes"_ datos ¿No sería contraproducente el envenenaros cuando nadie más querrá ocupar vuestro lugar? — entonces sus ojos se suavizaron y a pesar de que Tyrion supo que ella quería sonreír también supo que su rostro deformado no se lo permitía, Brienne cogió la copa y tragó el zumo hasta el fondo. Se limpió y pidió más. Fue en el momento en que Tyrion se relajó.

**Ѽ**

A diferencia de Brienne, la celda de Jaime no era en lo absoluto limpia o cómoda, de hecho le habían encerrado en la mazmorra que en su momento había utilizado Lord Eddard Stark. Sin duda la pequeña reina buscaba mostrarle cuál era su lugar… ahora que lo recordaba la corona debía dinero a Roca Casterly, asumió que eliminándolo a él podrían olvidarse de la deuda que el anterior rey había contraído con Lannisport, no creía que Tyrion fuera capaz de _"pagar"_ aquella deuda. Así como temía que esta sería la última que él pudiera anotar.

¿Lo vengaría acaso Tyrion?

Lord Tywin se hubiera movido con todos sus ejércitos en una nueva _"rebelión"._

"_Si estuviera vivo, desde luego"_

Creer eso iba asociado a la idea de que en algún momento su hermano, actual mano de la reina, le creía inocente. Inocente de haber estrangulado a Cersei, crimen del cual no se arrepentía y conociéndolo Tyrion, como lo hacía lo más probable es que le creyera culpable.

No lo culpaba, de hecho no lo hacía con nadie. Siquiera culpaba a Cersei por haberle manipulado y engañado de la manera en que lo hizo. No sabía si el haberlo descubierto fue tan o más molesto que cuando se casó con Robert. Al fin de cuentas y aunque nadie lo creyera, él también tenía corazón; uno blindado en oro pero que lo hacía ser consiente, como nunca antes, del daño que había hecho a los seres a su alrededor. Pasando, desde luego, por ambos hermanos.

También lo lamentaba por sus hijos, lo habían detenido los Martell cuando él fuera por Myrcella a Lanza del Sol, la última vez que había visto a su hija fue en Desembarco del Rey antes de que él tuviera que huir por haber peleado con Eddard Stark. También pensaba en él, bastante seguido de hecho. Cersei no era tan estúpida como para provocar al norte de esa manera todo había sido culpa de _"su hijo"_pero el niño siempre se había sentido más cercano a Robert, aun cuando a este siquiera le interesaba. De ello tampoco culpaba al muchacho, menos a Robert. Cersei siempre había sido la celosa e insegura, ella había dedicado con todas sus fuerzas que Joffery fuera _"SU"_ hijo.

De haber salido hombre hubiera sido más terrible que él mismo. Al fin de cuentas los años le habían dado algo de _"prudencia",_no mucha desde luego. Pero Cersei jamás había sabido controlarse y bueno gracias a eso ahora estaba muerta.

Desde ese día el sería llamado Matareinas, rió para sí. La pequeña Dragón resultaba ser muy graciosa.

Hacía frío en aquél lugar, pero lo cierto es que no lo sentía. Estaba famélico y cansando pero la tensión que se enredaba en su estómago le impedía cerrar los ojos o al menos desear algo que comer. Siempre había estado a ambos lados de las celdas, primero en Aguas Dulces como invitado y prisionero, ahora era el turno de la Fortaleza Roja. Entonces sus ideas se centraron en la moza.

"_Estúpida moza"_

Pero lo cierto en que algún lugar dentro de sí estaba incómodo, de la misma manera en que sostener a Tommen en sus brazos le había incomodado alguna vez, de la misma manera en que se había sentido cuando Cersei le sonriera después de que Joffrey naciera. Era la extraña sensación de alegría y calma que provenía de su interior al saberse importante para alguien. Tyrion seguramente sabría cuál era, él solo se sentía incómodo.

Además de que le parecía terriblemente injusto que la pequeña zorra-reina…

"…_Otra Cersei_" -Aunque a esta le daba más crédito-.

…hubiera aceptado que ella se volviera su campeona. ¿Acaso no existía alguna regla que especificara que los duelos solo se llevarían a cabo entre hombres? Lo cierto es que la moza parecía uno. De hecho estaba seguro que muy pocos habían notado que se trataba de una mujer.

_"¿Que le había pasado en el rostro?"_

_"Está más fea de lo que recuerdo"_

El muñón comenzó a arderle como si recién se lo hubieran cortado. La mano de oro la había perdido hace mucho, cuando batiéndose en retirada del campo de batalla, en el norte, se había enterado de la ascensión al poder de la última Targaryen. En aquél momento solo la idea de quienes se encontraban en Desembarco del Rey había llegado con urgencia a su cabeza, había decidido ir por Cersei y Tommen regresaría a Roca Casterly a resguardarse y llamaría a sus banderizos si es que era necesario. Supo en ese momento que ella dirigía un ejército de inmaculados, Jaime siempre había sentido lástima y asco por los eunucos pero lo que en verdad le sorprendió fueron los Dragones, recordaba que en ese momento pensó en Jon Nieve, el bastardo de Ned Stark, y lo mucho que se había burlado de su decisión de ir al muro a proteger los siete reinos de _"Gigantes y Grumpkins_", para él eran tan de fantasía como los Dragones, pero ahí estaban.

_Con Cersei al poder la ciudad solo aguanto dos días de asedio, los cuales al final de cuentas había dirigido el Maestre Pycelle quién además había muerto al chamuscado o devorado por uno de los dragones, nadie lo sabía. Cersei en tanto había huido con Tommen pero antes de cruzar La Forca Verde su guardia la traicionó y separándola del príncipe la llevaron a la fuerza de vuelta a Desembarco del Rey. Fue cuando se toparon con algunos caballeros de la Orden de los Siete dirigidos nada más y nada menos que por Lancel Lannister, quien ayudó a su hermana a escapar nuevamente y la encaminó en su dirección._

_Cuando Cersei Lannister se adentró en su campamento; estaba, como en sus recuerdos de cuando eran jóvenes; vestida de criada pero ahora su rostro no brillaba, por primera vez en años le parecía vieja y el cabello corto estaba opaco y quebradizo._

_A Jaime, el lema de su casa, siempre le había parecido presuntuoso y algo afeminado: "Oye mi rugido" eran palabras de las cuales se vanagloriaban los Lannister del talante de Lancel o su hermana, Tyrion siempre había preferido el "Un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas" y a él también le agradaba más. Pero siempre le había gustado "Nuestra es la furia" o "Nunca roto, nunca doblegado" ese era el lema de una casa dedicada a la batalla, una casa de guerreros y caballeros, como lo era él. Cuando vio esa vez a Cersei con su digna pose llena de auto-compasión se sintió invadido por las dos, solo que si bien la furia le pertenecía por ella se había sentido doblegado y roto. Y a diferencia de lo que esperaba, no recibió ni un abrazo, beso o saludo. Solo una bofetada y la acusación de traidor._

— _¡Caminé por toda la maldita ciudad desnuda! — Jaime trató de mantener la compostura y se cruzó de brazos._

— _¡Vamos Cersei, que no es algo que nadie haya visto! — se burló, quería dañarla y a si mismo se estaba controlado de no abofetearla. Ahora ella estaba ahí, ya no era la reina regente de los siete reinos. Cersei cogió una copa y se la lanzó._

— _¡No respondiste mi llamado!_

— _Por si no recordáis estaba haciendo una guerra… misión que vos me asignaste— Cersei se llevó las manos al rostro y solo en ese momento a Jaime le pareció terriblemente cansada, cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar._

— _Se llevaron a Tommen, esa maldita alimentara a sus dragones con mi hijo— Jaime se espantó ante esa posibilidad de los tres con quién más había compartido era precisamente con él y Tommen era un niñito tan dulce. Llamó a uno de sus hombres y pidió un cuervo._

_Cuando se lo trajeron llegó también un mensaje de Desembarco del Rey firmado por la actual mano de la Reina, Tyrion Lannister. Aseguraba que Tommen estaba bien, que estaba con él y que no dejaría que nadie le hiciera nada, después de todo era el actual heredero de Roca Casterly, así mismo le ordenaba que depusiera las armas y se entregara a la justicia de la Reina. Para Jaime había sido fácil comprender; Tyrion había cambiado la seguridad de sus hijos por la de ellos. Su hermano conocía bien lo que le ocurrió a los hijos de Rhaegar Targaryen en el saqueo de Desembarco del Rey y estaba haciendo lo posible por evitar que Tommen corriera la misma suerte._

— _¿Dice algo de Myrcella? — preguntó Cersei ya más esperanzada._

— _No, pero enviaré un mensaje preguntando — mientras escribía la misiva a su hermano algo en su cabeza comenzó a encajar con la molestia de una espina._

_Jaime nunca había sido bueno describiendo sentimientos, solo sabía rememorar los momentos en los cuales se había sentido de tal o cual manera y el escozor que comenzó a subirle por el estómago le recordó las miradas que todos le dirigieran cuando comenzaran a llamarle El Matareyes, la misma que había sentido cuando Cersei se casó con Robert, una mezcla de celos y enojo, más algo de frustración muy cercana a la molestia sufrida cuando supo que Catelyn Stark había detenido a su hermano. La sensación de ser "violado" y en este caso… la de ser traicionado._

_Cuando volteó Cersei se estaba dando un baño, también estaba molesta quizás cuantas leguas debió de caminar y avanzar en las peores condiciones, a las que ciertamente no estaba acostumbrada, antes de dar con él. Pero había guardado silencio y Jaime solo sentía sus gemidos seguramente nacidos del llanto que trataba de reprimir._

_Como toda noticia, él ya había sabido del juicio emitido a Cersei y a Margaery del cual ella salió culpable, aunque su campeón ganó. A diferencia de la joven de Altojardín, de quién nada se pudo probar. Y en aquél momento cuando la abrazó lo cierto es que no solo recordó lo que supo sobre el juicio sino también a quienes se había culpado de ello. En aquél momento se hubiera vuelto un Baratheon cualquiera. La sujetó de las muñecas con fuerza y le reclamó contenido:_

— _¿Así que has estado follando con Kettleblack, Lancel y cuantos más Cersei? — no recordaba mucho del forcejeo, de hecho había pensado en follarsela antes de matarla pero no había aguantado, lo poco que de él solía mantenerse en calma había desaparecido en cuanto ella le abofeteara por respuesta. En aquél momento fue cuando la estranguló hasta matarla._

_Después había huido de sus hombres ya que estos le habían sorprendido y con Payne a la cabeza le cazaron como si de un perro se tratara. Ahí había perdido su mano de oro, sobornando a un par de marinos que fueran lo suficientemente valientes como para llevarlo a Lanza del Sol, donde finalmente había caído prisionero de los Martell quienes no le dieron respuestas de su hija, quienes lo entregaron a la Reina Dragón._

Una fría ventisca lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones y recuerdos, no escuchó cuando la puerta de su celda se abrió y dio paso a un enano con una antorcha.

— Tyrion — dijo esbozando una sonrisa — ¿A qué debo el placer de vuestra compañía? — Jaime encandilado por la luz de la antorcha no notó la sonrisa de su hermano.

— Soy un hombre que se preocupa de su familia… ¿A qué debo yo vuestra cortesía hermano? — solo en aquél momento Jaime pudo distinguir sus característicos ojos, diferenciar el verde del negro.

— No tengo respuesta para eso…— dijo finalmente ahogando un suspiro.

Tyrion deseó acercarse y extender su mano. No había sido el mejor hermano con Cersei, aunque no se sentía molesto por eso, pero Jaime era una historia diferente a él realmente quería confortarlo. Los años fuera, así como la desgracia en la cual había caído le obligaron a recapacitar en cuanto a lo que realmente era importante en su vida, Jaime y sus sobrinos eran la única familia que le quedaba y esperaba que fuera la que se mantuviera a su lado, no sabía si es que los necesitaba o no pero estaba dispuesto a gastar todo el dinero de Roca Casterly si es que era necesario para tenerlos con vida.

— ¿A qué has venido Tyrion? — preguntó finalmente Jaime. Si, tan directo como la moza, solo que ella había mostrado algo más de respeto.

— A satisfacer mi curiosidad…— contestó. Y en ese momento ya que lo pensaba Jaime también había quedado fijo en sus ojos.

— Sería bueno…— entonces giró a su hermano — Tommen… Myrcella…— habló recordando las palabras de Cersei.

—Tommen está bien a nuestra Reina le causamos gran curiosidad por lo que ha hecho algo parecido a una amistad con tu hijo…— Tyrion bajó la vista, el gesto bastó para que Jaime sintiera escalofríos en nada parecidos a los que le producía su celda.

— ¿Myrcella?

— Es prisionera de los Martell, lo bueno es que el príncipe Trystan se ha enamorado de ella e insiste en que se realice el matrimonio son las Serpientes de Arena quienes quieren ejecutarla a cambio de lo ocurrido con los pequeños de Elia Martell, pero a diferencia de lo que todos pensaran su majestad no está interesada en matar niños…

— Quién la viera diría que es de piedra…— sonrió Jaime, al igual que Tyrion.

— Nada más lejano hermano, puede ser tan terrible como el mismo Aerys y comprensiva como el Baelor el santo…— Tyrion esperaba que su Majestad estuviera escuchando tan bien como lo había hecho con la moza.

— Rhaegar también lo era… — soltó de pronto Jaime. Tyrion quedó de una pieza muy raras veces su hermano hablaba de sus días como un Capa Blanca. Si bien aquello serviría para cambiar en algo el juicio de su majestad, Tyrion prefirió seguir sus planes.

— Hermano dime… ¿Confías en aquella moza? — Jaime siquiera tardó un segundo en contestar.

— Desde luego

— ¿Dónde habéis conocido a semejante personaje?

— Era guardia de Lady Stark, esta le encargó que me intercambiara por las pequeñas…

— ¿Ella fue la que os trajo de vuelta? — Jaime asintió.

— En una ocasión me partió el culo… claro que… yo estaba encadenado

— Mañana enfrentará a un Dothraki por vos…

— Moza estúpida — susurró.

— Es la única que ha considerado que vuestra vida vale la pena…

— ¿Qué tal tú, hermano? Hiciste una tentadora oferta para un campeón que defendiera_"mi honor"_ — dijo con sarcasmo.

— Nada que lamentara— respondió Tyrion — después de todo es tu herencia

— Es la de Tommen y Myrcella… — entonces Jaime se puso tan serio como Tyrion jamás le hubiera visto, se aproximó a él tanto como dieron sus cadenas y acercando su rostro al de su hermano, pidió. No, suplicó.

— Cuídalos por favor, no dejes que les hagan daño. Solo quedas tú y en cuanto puedas mándalos a Roca Casterly… Tyrion, aléjalos de ella — tan impresionado como estaba Tyrion creyó ver un par de perlas transparentes asomarse en los brillantes ojos de su hermano, para desaparecer de inmediato.

Jaime retrocedió y apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas.

— Estoy cansado Tyrion— despidió Jaime a su hermano. Este no dijo nada y en silenció salió de la celda.

Tal como hizo con la moza mantuvo la puerta lo suficientemente abierta para que Dany escuchara lo que Jaime tenía que decir, solo que la oscuridad de aquella celda incluso ocultaba el brillante cabello de Dany, así que se había adentrado en esta sin que Jaime lo notara. Le siguió en silencio, solo que está vez se adelantó a ella dejándola atrás.

— Lannister — llamó la reina a lo que Tyrion suspiró y volteó — Haré una reunión del consejo… preparaos — finalizó pasándolo esta vez y dejándolo ahí en medio de la oscuridad.

* * *

><p><em>NA:_

_Bien Ahora voy con las explicaciones pertinentes._

_1.- Buenos quienes hallan leído Festín saben que Cersei le envía un mensaje a su hermano para que sea su campeón, mensaje que este ignora. Yo, ya he leído Danza de Dragones...**Y SI NO QUIEREN UN AVANCE DE LO QUE OCURRE CON CERSEI EN EL LIBRO NO LEAN ESTO.**.. y en este castigan a Cersei a caminar desnuda por la ciudad a modo de penitencia, ya que esta admite haberse acostado con quienes le acusaban, aunque en su defensa argumentó que lo hizo para obtener hombres confiables para Tommen, que todo lo había hecho por su hijo._

_Deliberadamente me he saltado lo que sale de Brienne en Danza, por que no se apega a esta historia._

_Bueno, espero que disfruten y no estaría demás un review._

_Atte.-_

_Brujhah.-_


	3. Chapter 3

**Matareyes **

**III**

* * *

><p><em>"Rhaegar también lo era"<em>

Ser Barristan le seguía sigiloso, invariablemente, con pisadas suaves y elegantes; caminando siempre a su derecha. Se mantenía tan veloz como su otro guardián no tan distinguido, pero mucho más joven: Gusano Gris que siempre resguardaba su izquierda. Ya desde hace mucho que aquél muchacho se mostraba honrado de que el anciano caballero insistiera en acompañarlos, los años a su lado le habían dado a entender al eunuco que Ser Barristan no solo era un miembro importante de la guardia real de Daenerys Targaryen, sino que lo había sido en la de sus antepasados.

Sus zapatos repiquetearon sobre el piso empedrado y su vestido les siguió con un sonido más suave y sutil, aun así Dany, en medio de ambos guardianes podía escucharlo, elevándose sonoramente por sobre los pasos metálicos de Ser Barristan y los inseguros de Gusano Gris. El muchacho era un lancero experto y guerrero formidable, así mismo poseía una inteligencia nada despreciable, pero nunca en su vida había usado el calzado propio de un guardia de Poniente; sandalias y la tierra era su estado natural, por lo que sus pasos eran más fuertes aunque no firmes. Algo similar le ocurría a ella, acostumbrada al clima seco de Essos, llegar cuando el Invierno ya comenzaba a Poniente fuera de hacerle experimentar el verdadero frío, por primera vez, la envolvió en un empaque de sedas y encajes que le resultaban mucho más incómodas de lo que fueran las ropas más abultadas que usara en Yunkai.

Siempre debía de dejar el espacio necesario entre Ser Barristan y Gusano Gris, ya fuera para que ella no se enredara en sus faldas o ellos no se las pisaran, incidente que aún a años de su llegada a Desembarco del Rey, seguía ocurriendo con frecuencia. Los miró por sobre sus hombros, ambos caminaban serios y solemnes. Desde que cruzara el Mar Estrecho, esa fue las posición que los principales hombres de su guardia adoptaron; la seguían como si fueran sus sombras y Dany no dejaba de sentir extrañeza de ver al par de caballeros a su lado, imaginaba que ese había sido uno de los deseos que terminó amargando a Viserys; el caminar por los pasillos de la Fortaleza Roja seguido de su guardia real.

Ella, sin embargo, había sobrevivido mucho tiempo sin necesidad de caballeros; dothrakis, eunucos y Belwas, componían su propia guardia, de aquél grupo el único caballero era Ser Barristan, quién a su vez, quería _servirle_ como no lo hizo con su padre y, al parecer, para el anciano caballero, eso significaba protegerla hasta de su sombra. Con Gusano Gris no había mucha diferencia, inmutable e inalterable, solo una orden suya bastaba para que se alejara, pero en esos momentos Dany lo quería cerca, no dejaba de culparse por haber convertido aquél duelo en un asunto del consejo real. Debía darle crédito a su Mano; Tyrion Lannister había manipulado la situación de tal manera que al momento de juzgar al Matareyes se había llenado de dudas, Jaime Lannister por su parte también contribuyo con aquel drama al revelar todo sobre la locura de su padre y como este pretendía quemar Desembarco del Rey.

Sin embargo, fue el relato de la moza lo que acrecentó sus dudas. De aquella mujer que estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su vida por aquél hombre. Había creído que estaba enamorada del Matareyes, pero el interés de este hacia esa mujer le pareció lo único autentico que vio en los ojos fríos de Jaime Lannister y así mismo, la extrañeza de Tyrion sobre la relación que pudo haber surgido entre ambos terminó por convencerla.

_"Rhaegar también lo era"_

No, era su corazón, era su pecho el que le decía que algo más había ahí. Pero también fue su corazón el que le llevó a creer en Mirri Maaz Duur. La primera de todos los que terminaron traicionándola.

* * *

><p>"—<em>Quiero saber la verdad sobre esto<em>_—__ le había dicho al gnomo, este sonrió y con su usual cinismo le contestó:_

— _La verdad es demasiado relativa para su majestad — a Dany le molestó la forma en la cual, sutilmente, parecía tratarla de tonta._

— _¿Acaso creéis que no puedo aceptarla? — Tyrion había descendido de su silla y caminado hacia ella con una seguridad que a Dany no le gustaba. Como ella lo veía los Lannisters deberían temerle. Todos, amarla, odiarla y por sobre todo, temerle pero lo cierto es que aquella idea no se condecía mucho con su actitud; Tommen el bastardo del Matareyes seguía vivo y había prohibido cualquier daño a Myrcella, el gnomo era su mano y Jaime Lannister seguía con la cabeza sobre los hombros. Y todo aquello sin mencionar la forma en la cual todos esos leones se movían, el mismo Matareyes todo sucio y encadenado había lucido soberbio frente a ella, se había burlado y como la idiota que era se dejó dominar por el dragón y cayó en su juego._

— _El juego de Tronos lo llamaba Varys— le dijo Tyrion — y Jaime nunca ha sido un jugador, aunque por lo que sé tampoco quería ser pieza —Dany se había quedado analizándole, observando con atención sus piernas torcidas, el muñón que era su nariz y sus ojos desiguales._

—_Vos ¿Qué sois? — le preguntó._

— _A veces creo que un jugador, a veces soy pieza — contestó con esa seguridad que tanto le fastidiaba — pero si queréis saber la verdad le preguntas al hombre equivocado. Además no sé qué tan dispuesta este su majestad para saberla— en aquél momento Dany se adelantó hacia el gnomo y cogió una copa de la cual él bebía._

— _El Matareyes dice que mi padre quería quemar la ciudad._

— _Para nadie era un secreto la fascinación de Aerys por el fuego Valyrio, frió a Lord Rickard Stark en su armadura._

— _Lord Rickard estaba armando una rebelión — Tyrion la miró condescendiente, en otro gesto que fastidió a Dany._

— _Puede ser, pero lo dudo. Para los que estuvieron acá era evidente que Lord Rickard quería recuperar a su hija, algo que incluso su Majestad debe considerar razonable. La rebelión vino de parte del señor de Nido de Águilas bastante tiempo después — aquello era algo que Dany olvidaba constantemente, no provocar a Tyrion Lannister con preguntas sobre la historia de Poniente._

— _Nos estamos desviando._

— _Cierto su majestad, bueno fuego Valyrio y el rey Aerys — lo decía con tal tono, como si se mordiera la lengua para no decir "el rey loco" — no puedo afirmarlo puesto que no estuve ahí y creo, que la palabra de un Lannister no es válida sobre lo que ocurrió en el saqueo de Desembarco del Rey… — bajó entonces la voz y susurró — … aún cuando fue mi padre quién lo propició. _

— _Seguís desviando el tema Lord Lannister — era la advertencia, Dany lo sabía, Tyrion lo sabía. El gnomo carraspeó y continuó — lo más cercano que poseo a una evidencia se trata del Gremio de los Alquimistas — Dany le prestó atención sin mover un solo musculo de su cara — … poco antes de que Stannis incendiara el Aguas Negras…_

— _Oh, ahora me estáis mintiendo abiertamente Lord Lannister —le interrumpió con una sonrisa coqueta que no dejó de ser mordaz — todo el mundo sabe que fue vuestra idea incendiar la Bahía — el gnomo le sonrió de vuelta y la cicatriz de su cara se contorneó de manera grotesca, que sin embargo no dejaba de tener cierta fascinación sobre Dany._

— _Encontramos cerca de Pozo Dragón y bajo el Lecho de las Pulgas más de cinco mil botellas de fuego Valyrio — interrumpió de pronto su mueca el gnomo — cualquier conocedor de la ciudad, sabe que un incendio en ese lugar, este se propagara por toda la ciudad no hay pozos de agua cerca y todas las vivienda son de material ligero — Tyrion volvió a su asiento y se reclinó en su silla para extender sus deformes piernas sobre la mesa — solo nos hicieron falta dos mil para hacer arder el Aguas Negras, eran mil setecientos los que estaban bajo el Lecho de las Pulgas y tres mil en Pozo dragón… a mi gusto, su majestad, me parece una ubicación demasiado estratégica para ser solo una coincidencia"_

El gnomo tenía razón, eran posiciones demasiado estratégicas. Si estallaban los de Pozo Dragón la colina de Aegon se vendría abajo junto con toda la Fortaleza Roja.

_"Es cierto, esa verdad me molesta pero ¿quiero ignorarla?"_

Era fácil llegar a la conclusión de que no; saberla y no ignorarla era lo justo, era lo que se necesitaba para discernir sobre su futuro actuar, conocer todos los campos, todas las versiones por mucho que estás fueran verdades incómodas y desagradables, duras y molestas. Sin embargo, visto así incluso era posible que en un juicio ella le pudiera encontrar razón a Jaime Lannister... el perjuro, el hombre que traicionó sus votos, que quiso matar a un niño y que asesinó a su hermana.

_"Viserys me vendió y si no hubiera conocido a Mi sol y estrellas pude haber corrido esa misma suerte"_

¿Y Dario?... oh Dario.

¿Pueden las sombras y la luz mezclarse en un solo hombre? Dany sabía que si. Jaime Lannister, el Matareyes solo era uno de muchos que existían en el mundo. Solo uno. Nada más. No era especial, no era diferente, solo era el hijo de un acaudalado señor, heredero de una de las fortunas más importantes de Poniente. Pero no era de los suyos. Solo un extraño.

_"Solo un extraño"_

_"Rhaegar también lo era" _

Sacudió la cabeza, no. Necesitaba a los hombres que la aconsejaban, a su mano y a todos aquellos que conocían mejor esas historias, necesitaba escucharlos y sobre ello deliberar, incluso en aquél caso, en el caso del Matareyes, debía escuchar a los consejeros elegidos por ella.

Al llegar tomo la cabecera de la mesa y uno a uno los vio entrar, extendió su mano y de entre las sombras apareció Missandei, la muchacha llegó con una bandeja de donde Dany cogió una copa. El primero en cruzar la puerta fue Stannis Baratheon quién apoyaba una mano sobre el hombro de su escudero, un muchachito gentil y cortes llamado Devan Seaworth; cojeaba y su pata de palo golpeaba con tranquilidad las cerámicas del salón. Tras él Tyrion anadeo rebasándolo y sentándose cerca de ella, obligando de esa manera al escudero de Lord Stannis a indicarle a su señor sobre quién hiciera ingreso a la sala del consejo; el rostro de Lord Stannis se demudo en una mueca más dura de la que lucía y ordenó a su escudero a guiarlo abiertamente al puesto más lejano a la Mano de la Reina. Daenerys miró a Tyrion con gesto acusador y divertido, a lo que el gnomo respondió haciendo el tonto. Los aliados que destruyeran a su familia ahora solo en su presencia se toleraban.

Que no se dijera que los Targaryens no unían a enemigos.

Dany siempre había sentido en un principio odio y luego curiosidad por cada uno de los Baratheons. Además, una vez su orgullo de Taragaryen admitió los errores de sus antepasados pudo sacarse la venda de los ojos y entender que al menos su padre, si bien no merecía la traición, se había buscado todos y cada uno de los enemigos que se unieron al usurpador en su rebelión.

_"Aún así son traidores todos ellos" _

Se dijo mientras lo veía tomar asiento con ayuda de su joven escudero. Pero Stannis... Cuando la oscuridad avanzó desde el norte, fue él y nadie más quién marchó contra los salvajes y luego contra los Otros, fue él único en la guerra de los cinco reyes que protegió al reino; su reino. A la luz de sus actos Stannis Baratheon se había evidenciado como el más apto para gobernar en vez de aquellos niños que las mentiras de los Lannister llevaron al trono.

* * *

><p><em>— Ned Stark me escribió primero para que volviera a tomar mi puesto en el consejo de Robert, luego para hablarme de su descubrimiento sobre los bastardos del Matareyes — le dijo cuando ella lo visitó en Bastión de Tormentas, convaleciente y a punto de quedar ciego.<em>

_— ¿Porque no volvistéis?_

_— Stark no era mi amigo, no sabía si era un treta, si los Lannister lo habían comprado... Jon Arryn había muerto por saber lo que yo, no iba arriesgarme —_

_— Os enfrentastéis a mi a mis dragones ¿Y las intrigas palaciegas os dieron miedo? — el ojo muerto voló a ella y Dany pudo jurar que escuchó como los dientes de Stannis Baratheon rechinaban en medio de aquella habitación._

_— He ido a la guerra más de una vez su alteza — dijo tenso — pero jamás he tenido el carácter para la intriga, en cuanto Robert usó ese trono debió haber sacado al maestro de lar arañas y jamás dejar que Meñique llegara tan alto — Dany había dejado Bastión de Tormentas después de esa charla con el corazón lleno de dudas sobre Stannis y ¿que era lo que debía de hacer con él?_

_— Todo el reino lo conoce como un hombre justo su alteza — dijo esa vez Tyrion mientras ambos avanzaban en un palaquin por las calles de Desembarco del Rey. Bebía de una copa recostado a su lado, en medio de mullidos cojines y gruesas cortinas que buscaban dejar el frío afuera — y después de lo de Tommen... no habrá quién diga que no tenía razón, desde el populacho hasta muchos señores. Quizás lo más efectivo sea controlarlo por medio de su hija; se dice que Lady Shireen está en Invernalia afectada por la psoagrís, no os equivoquéis sobre él alteza, puede que luchara contra los vuestros pero solo obedeciendo a su señor, que además era su hermano, no hay crimen en ello._

_— Pero si lo hay en la traición._

_— El Dominio se alzó en armas con Renly en la guerra de los cinco reyes y después apoyo la causa de Joffrey, eso es doble traición._

_— El Dominio se mantuvo fiel a mi padre._

_— Y Robert los perdonó por ello._

Si Tyrion Lannister hubiera dicho algo en contra de Stannis Baratheon se habría guardado muy bien de seguir su consejo, de todas maneras en esa ocasión le habló:

_— Creí que los Baratheons y los Lannister os odiabáis — el gnomo negó con gesto indolente._

_— Jamás odié a Robert, Renly o Stannis y creo que el sentimiento de Jaime..._

_— El Matareyes..._

_— Eh si, era el mismo._

_— ¿Siquiera celos?_

_— Puede, Lord Tywin tampoco los odiaba, hasta donde él sabía Robert era el padre de Joffrey. Stark, Stannis y Renly eran mentirosos y traidores._

_— Pero vos ¿sabíais la verdad? — Tyrion se le quedó mirando largamente. Era todo lo que necesitaba por respuesta — Bien, ¿entonces creéis que Lord Stannis es confiable?_

_— Si ha doblado la rodilla por vos, no os traicionará... pero aseguraos de que esté en un lugar visible. _

_— Si lord Stannis ha doblado la rodilla ha sido por que se las quebré... pero eso no me asegura que no corro riesgos a su lado._

_— Ahora es un tullido montáis en dragones pero ¿Le teméis a un tullido?_

_— Temo a las banderas que pueda juntar bajo su estandarte._

_— Si fuera Renly podría decirlo, pero Stannis es quizás el menos querido de los Baratheon. Ya siendo el heredero de su hermano, todos los sus abanderados de las tierras de la Tormenta le dieron la espalda en favor de la sonrisa de Renly. _

_— ¿Porque habláis en favor de él? No os agrada — Tyrion bajó la vista y dejó su copa sobre la mesa. _

_— Es cierto, pero Stannis sabe diferenciar la justicia de la venganza... algo que ahora os hará mucha falta._

* * *

><p>Y no sabía si es que aquello le había parecido verdad o no. Algo dentro de ella se movió cuando lo llamó a su consejo y el hecho de que Ser Barristan no pusiera objeciones le indicó que, en cierto sentido, había acertado con perdonarle la vida. Stannis era conocido como un hombre justo y eso era visible en su adusta cara y en su frío ojo cegado, al igual que ella solo jugó el papeles que los dioses o que el dios rojo eligió para él y, como ella, hizo con lo poco que tenía lo que pudo.<p>

Además, Dany podía odiar al Usurpador por ser la causa de años de miedo y de esconderse, pero le gustaba pensar que, más que parecerse a Viserys o a Aerys, era un reflejo de Rhaegar; que atendía a razones y argumentos, que era justa como el hombre frente a ella y si Stannis había participado en la rebelión fue por que eligió la sangre antes que a su señor. Stannis no fue a la guerra por gloria u oro fue por que su señor era su hermano al igual que Viserys lo fue de ella, y ¿quien mas que Daenerys sabia lo que era ser arrastrada por la locura de alguien más?

— ¿Como os encontráis hoy Lord Stannis? — preguntó amablemente mientras este tomaba su posición.

— Bien alteza, gracias — Stannis hizo un gesto y Missandei se acercó a él con la bandeja.

— ¿Como va el asunto de los bastardos del Usupador? — Stannis hizo una mueca pero se dirigió a ella cuando habló:

— Tengo a uno en mi poder, era el hijo de una tabernera, es un muchacho tranquilo.

— Hasta donde sé había también una chica, en el Valle.

— Mya Piedra, así es. Ya está casada con un soldado de los soldados de los Waynwood, Orthon Wedon creo es su nombre

— ¿Tiene hijos? — Stannis suspiró

— Tres alteza — luego hizo ingreso Lord Garth, a quién apodaban el grosero caminando a pesados pasos, también quiso evitar al gnomo pero luego se encontró con la disyuntiva de tener que sentarse junto a Lord Stannis, algo que también evitaba en lo posible.

Optó por Lord Baratheon.

— Buenos días mis señores — dijo secamente.

Fue cuando la heredera de los Greyjoy hizo acto de aparición caminando segura, tranquila y con ese gesto medio a medio entre satisfacción y calma. El vientre se le había abultado mucho en los pocos meses que llevaba gestando, al ser delgada y espigada parecía que de un momento a otro se hubiera dado un festín. Por su parte, Dany era consiente de que Asha Greyjoy disfrutaba incomodar a los hombres que le rodeaban, y entre los solemnes Garth y Stannis parecía lucir aún más su condición de hembra que se coqueteaba con asuntos de hombres. Incluso para sus jinetes de sangre se trataba de algo poco común; ellos que la habían visto entrar al fuego y salir amamantando dragones.

No es que ella fuera su consejero en barcos, se trataba de su señor esposo. Aunque todos sabían que no era más que una excusa. Asha sabía del tema tanto como cualquier hombre y a Dany le servía el odio enconado que lord Garth tenía hacia los Hijos del Hierro, representados nada más que por una mujer. Le sonrió afable y la mujer dejó escapar un gesto de suficiencia antes de mover su silla y dejar el espacio suficiente para que su barriga no topara con la mesa. Con los dientes apretados Garth y Stannis se pusieron de pie, Tyrion solo asintió y Asha le contestó de igual manera en respuesta.

— ¿Como va vuestro embarazo mi señora? — preguntó, Asha se llevó una mano al vientre.

— Bastante mejor que ayer alteza, aunque me impacienta que esto se demore tanto — señaló sacando una sonrisa en Dany.

La reina miró a su alrededor, el aire era tibio en aquella fría estación, el fuego de la gran chimenea la llamó pero Dany lo ignoró.

— Bien — dijo dejando de lado toda cordialidad — os he llamado por el asunto del Matareyes.

— Habrá juicio por combate — dijo Asha — ¿Porqué es un asunto que se deba tratar en este consejo?

— Porque necesito vuestro consejo, mis señores.

— El castigo para el regicidio es la muerte — sentenció Garth — eso sin mencionar lo del pequeño de los Stark y la muerte de su hermana, Cersei Lannister.

— Es una maldición matar a la propia sangre — volvió a decir Asha — Si ya sabemos cual es la sentencia ¿porqué estamos acá?

— A mi hermano... — interrumpió Tyrion

— Matareyes — le corrigió Dany, Tyrion hizo caso omiso y continuó.

— A mi hermano se le ha asistido el derecho del juicio por combate.

— Fue muy listo de su parte adelantarse a un juicio formal, y una tontería el dejarle hacer — dijo de pronto Stannis sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, pero Dany sintió como sus mejillas se encendían.

— Aquello ya ha pasado, ahora debemos ver como proceder — corto Tyrion.

— Se hará un combate ¿acaso no es lo obvio?— dijo Garth el Grosero — sin embargo, lo que me preocupa es aquella doncella.

— ¿Doncella? — pregunto Asha.

— Lady Brienne de Tharth, es la única heredera del difunto Lord Selwyn.

— ¿Creéis que está enamorada del Matareyes?— preguntó Dany.

— El corazón de una mujer es difícil de sondear... ¿Porque arriesgar su vida por un hombre? cuando muchos le darían la suya solo por ser señores de Tarth.

— He ahí mis dudas. Rakharo no escatimara esfuerzos solo porque sea una mujer, de hecho buscará terminar lo antes posible solo para que no se diga que ella lo puso a prueba. ¿Conviene dejar que lady Brienne muera por el Matareyes?

_"Rhaegar también lo era..."_

— No existen precedentes que permitan a una mujer tomar el puesto de un caballero, podríamos agarrarnos de ello y anular el juicio.

— ¿Entonces quién defenderá a mi hermano? ya se le ha cedido el juicio por combate ¿Acaso pondréis a uno de vuestros capas blancas para ello? — preguntó Tyrion tratando me mantenerse calmo.

— Ninguno querrá macharse las mano por el Matareyes — contestó Garth — basta con que lo ejecutemos, nadie dirá nada.

— Ya no es posible — señaló Stannis — se ha cedido a su petición, cambiarlo a última hora... la Fe lo sabe, nos acusarán de engañarlos como lo hicieron con Cersei Lannister después de ejecutar a Eddard Stark.

— ¿De parte de quién estáis Lord Stannis? — los dientes le crujieron y dirigió su ojo blanco y ciego hacia Garth. Este no se inmutó cuando lo noto, de hecho le sostuvo el gesto con toda indiferencia.

— No pondréis en duda mi honor Tyrell. Yo sirvo al reino y a su regente, podéis hacer caso a este insensato y mandar a deshaceros del Matareyes en silencio, podéis decir que se ahorcó en su celda pero tomad en cuenta que no es cualquiera...

_"Si lo es"_

— ... si muere, fuera de un juicio no podrán en duda su honor, todos sabemos lo que vale. Podrán en duda... — y en eso se giró hacia ella, con su ojo blanquecino y su mandíbula cuadrada que rechinaba cada vez que apretaba sus dientes — ...la palabra de su majestad. Su concepto de justicia.

Se volvió molesta hacia Tyrion, este le miraba como si no se necesitara más. Tratando de esconder su sonrisa, tratando de no mirarla.

_"Rhaegar también lo era"_

Dany guardó silencio un largo minuto, en el cual no apartó la vista de Stannis.

— Bien, ha sido todo mis señores, podéis retiraros — dijo finalmente, para ver como uno a uno se fueron levantando. Daven esperó a su señor y lo guío con pasos lentos hacia la salida, Asha fue la siguiente, le sonrió con ese gesto de suficiencia que ahora más que provocador le parecía molesto.

Solo Tyrion se quedó, mirándole a medias serio, a medias sonriente.

— ¿Entonces?

— No será mi culpa si muere... solo de esa moza — contestó. Y sin esperar nada más salió del lugar.

Había sido su culpa, ella fue quién se dejó manipular, primero por el Matareyes, luego por el gnomo y ahora por Stannis.

_"Debería matarlos a todos"_

¿Habría actuado así su hermano? en aquél momento no tenía a quién preguntárselo.

Ser Barristan y Gusano Gris la siguieron.

— ¿Habéis decidido algo alteza? — Dany cruzó sus manos.

— Si, solo espero no arrepentirme.

* * *

><p>Saludos a todos quienes pacientemente esperaron esta estrega.<p>

Solo me queda pedir disculpas y esperar que disfrutasen este capítulo.

Atte.-

**Brujhah.-**


End file.
